Through The Eyes
by Sakurali13
Summary: ONESHOT Third story written by me. RaeBB. Flames accepted. Song fic. Raven feels like BB lied to her because he said it all would be ok but she feels that it wont be. R&R. I think its really kute.


Through the Eyes

Song Fic (Oneshot)

RavenBB13 (Sakurali13)

Teen Titans

None of this belong to me, well only the story.

I was gonna dedicate this to my sister, but I realised that Rae and BB are not her fav. couple, their mine. haha. And Rob and Star are hers SO i'll dedicate this one to myself and to all the other Rae/BB fans. I'll dedicate Rob/Star one to my sister and the fans some other day. haha.

* * *

She swung slowly back and forth as her dark blue cape brushed the _green_ grass beneath her. "Green". "How could I be so foolish?" Raven asked herself. "To actually believe that it would be fine..." She hung her head down looking at her feet as she continued to rock back and forth on a swing. It was midnight and the stars shined brightly above her. Lost in her misery, she had trailed herself to a more peaceful place then her room, a park. A nice cooling bresse gently brushed her legs and face as she continued to think. "Why must it be like this?...Why did I have to believe when he said...'Everything will be fine'?" She continued to talk to herself, not knowing what to do. "I was ment for this...that is my destiny" She mumbled as she knew that the day approached...the day of The Prophecy. She was destined to be the portal...destined to die, and she couldnt do anything about it. The portal that would bring her father to this world and make him the ruler of it. Something she didnt want...she despised...she feared. A tear escaped her eyes. Then two. Then three...she needed a guide...a salvation...and knew she wouldnt find it. It was going to be The End, and nothing or nobody can't stop it. Not even herself. She was tied to this chain. 

_**Undo this chain, you say I'm tied.**_

"Raven?" The changeling approached the darkness beauty with caution. "I've been looking for you" Beast Boy put a hand on her left shoulder. "Get away", was her only replay as she made him back away with her powers. Still looking down to her feet she remembered. She remembered how a few months ago he had holded her tight while he whispered in her ear "Everything will be fine". Then after that day the unforgetable memories. His smile... so gentle...so reassuring...so hopeful. How they would hang out more then usual. Go to the movies, eat pizza, enjoy the sunset and share a smile afterwards. So many days...weeks...months they have spent together because he believed in her, and she was happy someone believed. Best Friends. Thats all they were. Best Friends. And now those memories haunted her as she tried to lock them inside. Her mind putting them far from her, keeping them inside.

_**Im far from these memories I kept inside.**_

He neared her again. "Raven...whats wrong?" She didn't say a word. Her only reaction was to stand up from the swing. She stood there, her head still hung low. Not a word came from her. "Let me help you Raven...Im here for you" He took an other step foward and now was about 6 feet away from her. "You can't help me", "Nobody can" Beast Boy stood quietly as he awaited her to continue. "You've been my side, like a brother, like a best friend" She took a deep breath. He always smelled so good and eventhough there was a distance between them, the wind carried his scent. That scent gently brushing her features...her hair...her face. "Beast Boy...it can no longer be that way" Beast Boy only stared at her with filled in confusion. "What..." He was cut off. "We must not continue this way" She said as she slowly shook her head side to side. Tears started to form in her eyes, but Beast Boy could'nt see that. "Raven...for your sake...What is wrong?" This time He just didnt ask. He demanded. He regreted yelling at her because he made her yell back, but yet not rising her head. "Our emotions towards eachother must fade!" Right after Raven said this she turned around, giving Beast Boy her back, and looked up at the sky. How beautiful the stars looked that night. So bright. The sky so clear. She brought her head down to look foward and walked around the swings to a more open area. Seeing her walk away would'nt stop Beasty Boy from wanting to help so he ran after her and stoped as soon as she did a few feet away from her. "Raven..." was all he said. " Our relationship must fall apart" she said as she once more looked up the sky.

_**Our emotions are gone - We were faling apart.**_

Beast Boy could'nt take it anymore. So he did what first came to mind, he closed the space between them and hugged the dark beauty from behind. Slipping his hand around her small waist after getting her cloak out of the way. He breathed her scent in as he rested his head on the space between her neck and shoulder. She smelled wonderful, like he always rememberd. Taken by his actions, Raven gave a small gasp of suprise but made no attempt to get away. "Whatever it is...Everything WILL be fine" He gently whispered in her ear hugging her even tighter. " It's almost here Beast Boy" She put her hands up to her chest. "The day I told you I feared the most...The Prophecy" She continued to talk but her voice became a little harsher with each scentence. "Nobody can stop it, not even me." He kept hugging her. "I will become the portal and Trigon will come and rule the world, and I would be gone" There was silence after that as both titans thought of what she just said. Raven knew it would happen and so did Beast Boy. Raven knew that her soul would taken away. That her heart would'nt beat once more after that day. The shadow of her father would come and take her away.

_**Before these shadows stole the beat of my heart.**_

"Thats why I beg you, Beast Boy, to forget me" "I cant" "To forget what we went through" "I cant" "To forget the happy moments we had" "I cant!" This startled her, for he had yelled as he buried his face on her neck. "Please Raven, don't ask me to do such thing" She only heard him. "I can't forget about you...ever" There was a silent minute or so, then she replied "You have to" It was hard for Beast Boy at this moment. How could she ask him to do those things? She was HIS best friend. So many thoughts and memories raced through his head at the moment. Meanwhile raven thought of her own things. She had stoped crying long ago, yet she knew she would cry again at one point. Those things they went through together where hard to forget...to get rid of. "You have no choice...if you don't forget about me now...you'll hurt more when im gone...and as your best friend...I dont want you to hurt" He kept quiet. He didn't seem to hear her well...all he wanted was to hold her close and never let go. Not after all they went through.

_**After all we have been through.**_

Raven turned around to face Beast Boy for the first time. She was still in his arms. She gently placed her hands on his chest and could only stare at him. He stared back...at how beautiful she really was. Her dark blue hair gently blowing in the brezze as the wind carried her scent around. Her well built figure he could'nt resist to stay away from. All these wonderful things that made Raven...Raven. The most wonderful and beautiful part about her...her eyes...those radiant bark bluish purpleish eyes. Two large pools he would've loved to sink in and drown forever. She was perfect. Beautful. Raven only stared up at him. She could only look at him.

_**I can only look at you.**_

He had grown so much. She felt so tiny and delicate next to him now. She looked at his messy green hair...how cute it looked on him. His well bult body. The body of a hero. Finally staring at what really drew her to him. His emerald green eyes. They always had a spark of joy in them...a spark of happiness...a spark of hope. She loved them. She needed them. Needed him. His eyes showing concern now for her. But how could he keep that spark there? The spark...was still there. Like it told her that everything really would be ok. She stared at him with sadness yet lovingly because she decided this would be their last meeting. She was leaving the Titans. She stared once more at those wonderful eyes. The eyes she loved yet had told her everything would be fine...but she knew it would not. She looked at him through the eyes he lovingly had lied to. "You lied" She simply said as she kept her gaze locked with his.

_**Through the eyes you've lied to.**_

Beast Boy only held on tighter. "Raven...I would NEVER lie to you...never" He looked down at her with such passion in his eyes that it only made her feel worse. "Beast Boy...please..." She felt her eyes sting a little as the tears came to her. Once again...she let down a tear, two, three...and so on.Beast Boy brought up his hands up to her cheeks and whiped the tears away with his thumbs. "Don't cry...please don't...it hurts more than you think...it kills me inside to see you sad Raven" He gently leaned foward and softly kissed her forhead. He once again slipped his hand around her waist and brought her the closest possible to him, making her rest her head on his chest. She kept crying. She could'nt hold it back. It hurt to know that she loved him so much and did'nt know if he shared the same feeling for her. Or if it was a sibling love he had for her. Her sight was blurred by the tears welling up in her dark eyes. The tears not daring to stop throught those eyes.

_**Through the eyes you've cried.**_

"Raven look at me" He backed away from her yet still holding her. She brought her head up to face him. He'd never seen her so sad...so defeated. He wiped her tears away. "What are you afraid the most?" Beast Boy asked her with the most soft caressing voice he had. Raven Only answered, "Im afraid of losing my friends, having father kill them...and..." She looked down once again , but he would'nt let her. He brought her face up to his again and gave her a smile. "And?" "...and that I get trappted in nothing but silence and quiet" She continued, "And even though all my life I have kept myself away from all of you...I don't ...I don't want to know that I won't have any of you there anymore...Starfire...Robin...Cyborg...you" He gave her a bigger smile and told her. "I won't let it happen"

_**Silence and quiet, again in my life.**_

She wasn't done though. She was afraid of some other things and she wanted to let it out. "Im afraid to have to leave those wonderful moments I had with you and everybody else in the back of my head" He kept holding on her. "I don't want all of oyu to forget me...but" Raven was cought of by Beast Boy " We would never forget about you...and...the moments you've had with everybody else...and me...would never be forgoten...you'r not leaving us" He smiled. "I wont' let it happen"

_**Far from these moments, I kept inside.**_

"Afraid that I'll never learn to love" She gently whispered this one statement. He smiled "I won't let it happen"

_**No passion and truth and...**_

"Afraid that me might have to start living apart from the others...from you" She rested herself on his chest. He smiled. "They would'nt let that happen" He hugged her. "I won't let it happen"

_**We were living apart.**_

"Afraid of death". Still holding her yet once again bringing her face up to his. He gently whispered and smiled. "I won't let it happen"

_**Before these shadows stole the beat of my heart.**_

Time had came to a halt. It all seemed so perfect. And she realised...it was. The stars fading slowly as the sun rose up in the sky only to iluminate his face with its bright rays. The man she loved, lovingly holding her close. His warmth...scent...eyes. He leaned foward...slowly and cautionly incase she wanted to back off. She did'nt. Their lips meeting with eachothers. Birds chirping in the distance at the rays of a new morning...a new beggining for both titans. Arm around eachother. Lips on eachothers. Hearts for eachothers. She was happy. He was happy. They were happy and it's then when she realised that everything indeed would be fine. He was her guide...her salvation...and she had found it.

* * *

Oook. well that was a total random thing that came to my head and I hope you people like. Read and Review and I'm pretty sure this thing will have a few flames. Sorry about the grammar...you see a whole day of not sleeping and a few cans of soda can cause this...SOO...i didnt check for grammar...i'll be fixing that some other time...so yeah review and flames accepted. PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! 

RavenBB13 (Sakurali13)


End file.
